A Symphonia Christmas
by Kyosuke Kusaragi
Summary: It's been 2 years since the gang defeated Mithos. They haven't seen each other since. SO what do they do? They have a christmas Party!


_**A Symphonia Christmas**_

By Gcn

_**PROLOGUE**_

It's been two years since the defeat of Mithos. The gang have all gone their seperate ways. But today is special. It's Christmas Eve. So everyone has decided to get together. Zelos personally rented a nice winter house for their party.

_**MAIN STORY**_

Well, everyone is together now. Everyone is there. Everyone except......Kratos

Meanwhile, Kratos is standing outside.

"I can't let Lloyd grow up all at once. He needs something to believe in........I got it! I'll dress up as Santa Claus (yes, Aselia has a Santa too.) and deliver presents! But first, I should go get some very special guests."

Kratos dons his wings and flies off.

One hour later, Kratos returns, this time carrying a Santa Suit, and also has two guests with him, one with pink hair and a maid's outfit on and the other a beautiful brown-haired woman. They both have halos over their heads, signifying they're dead.

"Ok, Alicia, Anna, I want you two to hide until I tell you to come, ok?"

Kratos slips on the Santa Suit and flies up to the roof.

Inside the house, everyone has just finished eating. They are now getting ready to open presents.

"Oh boy, I wonder what Colette g....", says Lloyd, "huh?" Suddenly, a big, fat man in a red suit slides down. "Hohoho! Merry Christmas!!", says the big fat man. (pssst.......it's Kratos, but nobody knows that.)

"AHHH!!!!! BURGALAR!!!!", screams Lloyd as he runs towards the fat man. Colette steps in front of him. "Stop! This is Santa Clause!"

Lloyd goes to sit in the corner, alone, while "Santa" gives out presents.

Colette opens her gift and gets an angel gown and fake halo. "Yay, now I can be a real angel!" Colette puts on the dress and halo and flies around. "Wee!!!!" She crashes into the wall.

Genis opens his gift and finds the Encyclopedia of All Knowledge-ness. "Yay! Now I can be the smartest person alive!"

Raine opens her gift and finds the Necronimicon. "The Necronimicon!! But I thought Genis Burned this.." Raine goes into Ruin-mode

Sheena opens her gift and a small furry creature jumps out. "A puppy! Awww.......he looks like Corrine. I'll name you in honor of him. I name thee Corrine!" The puppy looks at her, cocks its head, jumps on her and begins to lick her. "H-hey! Stop that! That tickles!"

Zelos opens his gift and finds a diamond studded sheath for his sword.

Regal and Presea are sitting alone, feeling depressed.

"Ohohoho!! Don't think you aren't getting any presents!"

"Santa" opens the door and tells Alicia to come in.

"A-A-Alicia?!", says both Regal and Presea in unison.

"Presea! Master Regal! I'm so glad to see you both!" Regal, Alicia, and Presea all get in a group hug.

Lloyd sighs.

"Ohohohoho! Don't think I've forgotten you, Lloyd! I've saved the best for last." "Santa" walks over to the door and opens it. He says, "Anna, come in." Upon hearing this, Lloyd's ears perk up.

Suddenly, a beautiful women with long brown hair steps through the door. She has the same eyes as Lloyd. As she walks in, Lloyd looks at the contents of the pendant. He looks up at the woman. Then he looks back at the pendant. He then does a double-take. He slowly gets up and says, "M-m-Mom?" "Yes, my son.", she replies. "MOM!!" Lloyd runs over to Anna and gives her a big hug. Everyone says, "Awww...."

"Santa" then gives Noishe a bone and says, "Hohoho! Merry Christmas!!" He then flies up the chimney.

Outside, Kratos takes off his Santa Suit. He then throws it into a bush, straightens up and knocks on the door.

Anna says, sarcastically, "I wonder who that could be..." Lloyd opens the door. "D-Dad?! What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way here with Anna and Alicia, and I went into the Altamira Department Store to get presents. I had then left the presents with them so I could pay for it, but when I'm done, They're all gone! I was searching everywhere for them, but to no avail. Finally, I arrived here. Have you seen them at all?"

"Dad, they're right here. Santa brought them.", responds Lloyd.

"So that's it......Santa took them."

"How did they get to the living world anyway?"

"I struck a deal with the afterlife to allow them to come to the living world for two days. They go back the day after christmas."

"Dad, that was you posing as Santa, wasn't it?"

"W-what?! No, of course not!"

"You're lying."

"N-no I'm not!" Suddenly, a very loud voice echoes through the night sky. "HOHOHO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!"

"Wow, I guess he's telling the truth."

Meanwhile, in the sky.

"Santa": Kratos sure owes me big for this.

Santa rips off his suit, revealing Yuan. His sleigh is merely a rheaird with a wooden covering to make it look like a sleigh.

Back in the house.

"Mom, I want you to meet someone special. This is Colette, my girlfriend."

"How nice to meet you Colette. You look like a nice girl. So sweet and innocent. You remind me of....well.....me. I'm glad Lloyd's met someone nice."

Sheena thinks to herself, "Well, since Lloyd's admitted his true feelings, I don't need to hide it anymore." She then says, "Zelos."

Zelos turns around, hearing his name and says, "What did I do this time?"

"N-n-nothing!" "I know you Sheena. You're always mad at me. I can't help it if the ladi-" Suddenly, Sheena kisses Zelos on the lips. His eyes grow wide and he passes out. He quickly gets up and says, "Where did that come from?" "Grrr......stupid chosen! I'm in love with you!" Zelos blinks, then kisses Sheena back.

Genis, now having read the section of his book about girls, walks up to Presea. RIght about when he is about to say something, Presea says, "Genis, I have something I need to tell you." "Huh? What is it, Presea?" "G-g-Genis...I love you." "Wow......I was just about to tell you the same thing." Genis and Presea share a simultaneous blink, showing they are both surprised by what the other said. They then both fall onto the bed, laughing.

Kratos takes Anna in his arms and says, "Anna, I've missed you. When I lost you and Lloyd, I lost all desire to live. But then I found out that Lloyd was still alive and I had hope. And now you're back, if only for a little while."

"Kratos, I've missed you too. When I was trapped in the Iselia Ranch, I lost all hope. I thought I was condemned to eternal isolation in that ranch. Then you came along. You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me.", responds Anna.

"Anna..." "Kratos..." Kratos and Anna share a long passionate kiss, something they haven't done for over 15 years.

Regal and Alicia, in each other arms, look at Presea and Genis. "Presea's laughing. I'm glad that she is back to normal. It crushed my heart to see her the way she was.", says Alicia. "As it did mine, Alicia.", responds Regal. They stare into each other' eyes. They hold each other, never letting go. (What?! Were you expecting more kissing? Only Kratos gets that because he pwns. Oh yeah. Sheena too.)

Suddenly, Yuan walks in. "Hey hey hey! What are you all doing? This is a party, so let's party!"

Everyone stops whatever the hell they're doing and in unison, say, "YEAHHHH!!!!"

So everyone starts partying. I'm sure you can imagine what happens during the party.

Where the hell did that Romance come from? I'm not even supposed to be able to write romance!!!


End file.
